


Player Red has logged in!

by Little_Leeu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Leeu/pseuds/Little_Leeu
Summary: You meet a guy on a game only known as Red.Over time he's peeked your interest and you want to know more about this guy named Red.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Player Red has logged in!

**Author's Note:**

> This has been created from a Request on my tumblr

The first time you spoke Reno you didn’t know his name. He was just known as Red. It was on an online game called Left for Dead. You were playing with a bunch of your friends and one of your mates invited Reno (known only back then as Red) and Rude (who was known as Bubbles) to play. You weren’t impressed with how bossy Red could be and when your character went flying after you were hit by one of the undead, he howled with laughter.

“Alright it wasn’t that funny!” you snapped.

“Wait? You’re a girl!” he had asked

“Yeah!” You snapped back

“But you’re playing as Bill!”

Bill was your favourite character; the old guy was an awesome character design. You just ignore him and laugh as Bubbles (Rude) reprimanded him. Your friend just sighed audibly.

Over time you get used to the two new members of your party and you and Red start to get along pretty well, both having a laugh and Flirting back and forth. You found it strange how him and Bubbles (Rude) would vanish for large periods of time then just return like nothing had happened.

You first met Reno when your friend suggested they all met up in real life. Both Red (Reno) and Bubbles (Rude) declined at first until your friend insisted. Plans were made to meet at the Wall Market pub. Red instructed what he and Rude looked like, you and your friend did the same back.

The Redheaded man sat at the bar and waved pretty much as you expected him to be. The man you knew as ‘Bubbles’ was not what you expected. The other thing that surprised your friend and you was their get up, smart suits though Red’s were open at the chest. They introduced themselves as Reno and Rude and the lot of you got talking. All they had said about their jobs was that they worked for Shinra and refused to go into any more detail.

It wasn’t long after that meeting that Reno and you started dating. That’s when you noticed he started pretty much trying to spend all his free time with you, and texting. You found it a little odd for a guy that could be such an ass around other people to be so clingy.

One evening you sat in his apartment together, Reno had his arms wrapped around you chin on your head as you both played on his game player. He was oddly quiet.

“Reno are you alright?” You asked concerned.

“Been having a rough time at work,” He replied.

“Oh, umm I know you can’t talk about it,” You muttered.

He was silent for a time before taking a breath “We’ve been investigating into some disappearances, Rude an I, around the Wall Market. Some rich families daughter went missing and they were close to the President or something. We suspect it’s Don Corneo, but it just got me thinking. What if I lost you,” He mumbled the last sentence into your hair.

“Oh… Well I don’t often go around Wall Market alone Reno,” You reply pausing the game.

“Even so, I just… Want to be around you,” he said wrapping his arms tighter around your body.

You feel a blush creeping up your neck, “I didn’t know you were in the Shinra army.”

“I’m not Y/N. I’m a Turk,” Reno’s voice was filled with both Pride and ferocity.

The revelation came to with a surprise. The Turks were essentially Shinra’s intelligence agency. Dealing with Assassinations, black ops, kidnappings, searching for the next SOLDIERS, anything that needed to be hush hush for the company. Telling you this meant Reno trusted you. You say nothing to him, allowing your heart to calm down a little, this wasn’t helped by the fact Reno was nuzzling into your hair and brushing his fingers lightly over your side boob.

* * *

The next day you waited for Reno in the Lobby when you spotted Rude. With a friendly smile and wave, you hurried over to him. You both engage in polite conversation which was easy enough for you both as Rude wasn’t a man of many words and you were always a little shy around the man, especially now you knew his job.

“Your waiting for Reno?” He asked.

“Yeah, he’s been a little clingy recently, not that I mind! I kind of love it actually,” You say blushing a little.

“Mmm Hmm, he’s very fond of you. Let me guess, he made up some excuse?” Rude asked.

“Umm, he did say that the mission he was on made him scared to lose me,” You replied.

Rude chuckled “Yeah it was a hard mission, but Reno can be clingy by nature when he becomes attached.”

Reno messaged to say he was away for a while the next day. He did say he would try and check in when he could. You look up as a knock came at your door, you get up and look through the peep hole. Reno stood on the other side looking worse for wear. You open the door and he stumbles in.

“Reno!” You cry and take his arm, he was injured, bruised, and cut up a little bit.

“I’m fine!” He said back waving your hand away “but you can play nurse if you would like.”

You lead Reno to your bedroom and get down your first aid kit taking his shoes off and laying him back down on the bed. He grins as you help him remove his jacket, though the grin soon fades as you treat one particularly deep cut.

“Your lucky you didn’t need stitches,” You mutter as you straddle his hips continuing to clean his wounds. Reno catches your wrist in his hand and pulled you closer. His kiss was hard and desperate sending fire instantly to your core. Tongues fought for dominance; hands started roaming. You laced yours within his bright red hair pulling him close.

You could feel how hard he was under his trousers, the friction between your legs bringing a moan to your lips. Reno sat up a little running his hands under your top and lifting it from your body, within moments he had removed the rest of your clothing. You continued to straddle his hips as he reached under you and began to tug and stroking at your clit. You let out a shaky sigh head flopping back thrusting at him. Reno grinned watching you and using two fingers, slid them within your tight grip, your breaths were becoming quicker as he worked his fingers. He ran his free hand up your chest, you arch and moan under his work as he caressed your breast. His name being whispered in your gasps.

Reno moves you to the side as he kicked off his boxers. Pulling you back onto him, he grasped his dick in one hand and positioned you over him. Placed his fingers back onto your opening. He let out a long groan as he slid inside you. You Let out a long moan as he thrust deeper. Feeling him bump your cervix a few times as he held your hips guiding you as he thrust.

It slowly became too much, you needed more, your body was burning as the fire built within you.

‘Reno…’ you gasped and like a dam bursting the pleasure exploded over you.

Your cries in pleasure match Reno's as he too reached his orgasm. He clutched your hips nails biting into your skin as he drained himself, “Shit, fuck!” He gasped.

You flopped onto his chest panting hair sticking to your face. Reno’s breaths move your hair lightly. “I love you…” He whispered into your ear.

“I love you too,” you reply kissing his cheek.


End file.
